Know
by Emika
Summary: Trowa expresses his feelings to Ryune


Know  
  
  
Notes: This story includes Ryune, an original charecter created by me and  
kinda Andrea, a charecter my buddy made.   
Trowa happens to be one of my favorite gundam pilots and I just could   
stand how some people made him gay (bleh). Hope you like it! .   
The song was written by Your's Truly *grin*  
  
Trowa walked barefoot along the beach, occasionally drawing his gaze from   
the ground to the setting sun that lit the sky afire. He sighed and stopped,   
staring at the crashing waves and listening intently to it all. His thoughts   
drifted to the sleeping angel in the cabin a short ways away. He always seem   
to think of her when he looked at the sea. He smiled slightly as he thought   
of her and her obsession with the raging waters. A sound she says could lull   
her to sleep for eternity.   
~*~  
There are things some never say  
Never tomarrow, now or yesterday  
Some things, we keep inside  
Things that we always try to hide  
~*~  
He stared at the setting sun and a small smile curved his mouth. Slowly he   
made his way back to the cabin. He made sure that he was silent, being sure   
not to wake the others. He nearly laughed at the sight Duo had made on the   
couch, with his top half falling off, his mouth agape and drool at the corner.  
He walked past him, thinking of the long day of battle it had been. When he   
approached a certain room he paused, hesitating, before opening it. He looked   
inside and saw Ryune sleeping peacefully. Trowa smiled slightly, studying the   
way she curled her legs, the blanket drapped over her waist down.  
~*~  
Have you ever had a secret  
That you just couldn't bare to tell  
But it burns your heart to keep it  
You want to let it ring out like a bell  
~*~  
Trowa entered the room slowly, lifting the thin blanket and pulling it up to her shoulder. He   
as she stirred slightly, letting out a soft sigh of relief when she settled back down. He   
knelt by her bedside, watching her with interest. She looked so much like an innocent child   
when she slept, it was hard to believe she could ever be a fierce fighter. He shook his head.   
He could never tell her how he felt, she'd just reject him. Ryune was like that, after the   
murder of her father she was always afraid ofbeing hurt emotionally again. It was a wonder   
how Andrea had ever befriended her.  
~*~  
If I love you will you love me too  
If i tell you the truth will you go  
I'm too afraid to tell you  
So I guess you'll never know  
~*~  
Trowa hung his head a moment, rubbing the banck of his neck with a strong   
hand. 'This must be why Wufei doesn't get involved with women...' He thought  
to himself as he looked up again at Ryune. She made him nervous, though she  
never seemed to notice. His palms would get sweaty and his hands slightly  
shakey. He knew everything almost. He knew she only acted tough. He knew her  
scent. He knew her passions, her wants, her needs. He knew everything she  
loved. The ocean, the beach, space, the sun, flying, but he didn't want to be  
just a part of that list. He wanted to have a place in her heart that only  
belonged to him.  
~*~  
I know your every innocence  
That exists by ignorance  
because you don't know that I love you  
because I refuse to tell you  
~*~  
Ryune stirred slightly, inhaling deeply as her arms raised slightly, yawning   
as she stretched. Her eyes tightened before fluttering open, then widened in   
surprise. "Trowa?"  
  
Trowa froze slightly, staring at the emerald eyes that looked at him so   
strangely. "Umm hi..."  
~*~  
If I love you will you love me too  
If i tell you the truth will you go  
I'm too afraid to tell you  
So I guess you'll never know  
~*~  
Ryune sat up slowly, still looking at him. "What's up?" She smiled slightly,  
rubbing whatever trace of tiredness sleep had left her.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Just came in to check on you, how ya feeling?"  
  
Ryune shrugged. "All right...been better but, hey, make the best of things."  
  
Trowa smiled weakly. "Last battle was quite exhausting huh?"  
  
Ryune nodded. "Yeah, very..." She sighed. "I can't believe we made it out alive..."  
  
"Yeah..." Trowa's voice trailed off as he stared at her. Enraptured with her eyes. "So..."  
  
Ryune looked at him. "So?"  
  
Trowa stood. "I better let you finish your rest..." He began to walk out.  
  
Ryune rolled out of bed. "Actually I'm very much awake." She stood and walked after him,   
grabbing his hand.  
  
Trowa stiffened and looked at her, then at their hands. "Uhh..umm o-okay...sure." He stuttered  
slightly as Ryune smiled at him.  
  
Ryune blushed faintly at his reaction, managing a smile. 'Why did I do that?' She thought annoyed   
with herself. "If you don't mind, I kind of want to go outside."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I'm going with you?" He asked perplexed. This side of Ryune was barely   
ever shown.   
  
Ryune giggled softly, a sound that she didn't utter often but it was pleasant. "Yeah, come on   
it'll be fun." And with that she pulled him outside. She stared at the rolling waves and sat   
down, still grasping his hand.  
  
Trowa sat beside her and looked at her. She was beautiful. He couldn't help bust smile slightly   
at her childish expression as she stared at the ocean in wonder.  
~*~  
Am I cursed to never tell you?  
Am I to always be alone?  
I can't make another day through  
If I take it on my own  
~*~  
  
Trowa blushed slightly at the warmth of her hand. It made him feel nervous and yet content. His   
nervousness grew slightly as Ryune rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think I am still weak..." She murmured.  
  
Trowa looked at her, he could breath in the soft vanilla scent that she always carried about her.  
The smell acted like a drug to him, sweet and intoxicating. "Do you want me to take you back?" He  
whispered softly.   
  
Ryune shook her head. "No, I'm just a little sore. I'll be okay..."  
~*~  
Have you ever had a secret  
That you just couldn't bare to say  
~*~  
  
Trowa's heart was pounding now, he couldn't believe how close she was. His breathing grew heavy.  
  
Ryune could sense something was different about him but she wasn't sure what it was. "Trowa?"  
  
Trowa swallowed, hard. He liked her saying his name far too much. "Y-yeah?"  
  
Ryune lifted her head from it's comftorable position on his shoulder to look at him. Her face was   
a mere two inches from his. "Are you okay? You seem...different."  
  
Trowa's breathing was deep now. "I do?"  
~*~  
But it burns your heart to keep it  
So you let it fly away  
~*~  
  
Trowa never knew what possesed him to do what he did next. It was if he had lost all control of   
his actions. His hand came up slowly, caressing her cheek as he stared into her eyes, entranced  
with them.   
  
Confusion filled one pair of emerald eyes and assurance filled the other. "Trowa?" Ryune could  
barely whisper the name.  
  
Trowa raised his other hand, lifting Ryune's with it. He glanced briefly at the still intertwined  
fingers and smiled faintly. Slowly he leaned closer to her, his lips gently pressing down on her   
forehead.   
  
Ryune let out a small gasp and her eyes closed slightly as the tender kisses trailed down her   
cheek.   
  
The two's breathing was quiet. Trowa felt out of breath and his heart full, his breath warm on   
Ryune's cheek.   
  
Ryune breathed deeply, looking up slowly. Tears glistened over her eyes, trailing down her   
cheeks. Nothing had been said but the feelings were clear.   
  
Trowa smiled faintly and brushed a tear away with his thumb.   
  
Ryune hung her head slightly, unable to look at him. "Trowa I-"  
  
She was stopped, Trowa having placed two fingers gently on her lips. When she looked at him  
questioningly he smiled, whispering softly. "Don't ruin this with words..."  
~*~  
I learned here today  
Love's more than words can say  
~*~  
  
Trowa kissed her gently on the lips, his arms wrapping around her torso, pulling her closer as   
his eyes closed. He couldn't recall how long he had wanted to hold her like this. How he had   
yearned to be near her.   
  
Ryune's eyes widened, then closed slowly as she kissed back tenderly. Her arms slowly slid around   
him as she felt herself conform to him. She felt content as the kiss built up in passion as she  
gently stroked the back of his neck with her fingers.  
~*~  
I waited to long   
to let these feelings show  
I didn't mean to prolong  
But at least you finally know  
~*~  
  
A million feelings of compassion and warmth passed between the two in their passionate embrace.   
Trowa pulled Ryune's small form closer, holding her against him. One thing was said...and only  
because it was something that had been wanted to be said since forever it seemed. "Ashiteru   
Ryune. Aishiteru." The words were whispered softly, hanging in their hearts, carried in the wind  
and embedded in their kiss.  
  
~*~  
Now I can say I love you  
Now you will always know  
And now that I finally hold you  
I have no intention of letting go  
~*~  
  
  



End file.
